No me olvides
by Heartspider
Summary: Draco sintió el temor fluir, sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al encontrarse con la mirada de su castaña, su leona, su vida perdida. No podía concebir la idea de que algo la dañase, la había dejado por su seguridad, la había abandonado y se había entregado a sus deberes solo por ella y en ese instante la tenía ahí, como carne fresca para su tía.
1. Reencuentros mortíferos

Capitulo 1

_Reencuentros mortíferos_

* * *

El carroñero tiró de ella, su cuerpo la acechó lascivo al aferrar su brazo, estaba perdida. Hermione se sintió completamente expuesta al no saber donde estaban sus amigos, a penas y había logrado hechizar el rostro de Harry para que la cicatriz no se notase pero la situación en general tenía una pinta horrible.

-Que tenemos aquí..- Murmuró, su aliento a alcohol llegó hasta su nariz haciendo que una mueca se presentara en sus finas facciones dañadas a penas por los días sin dormir, desvió el rostro y un mechón de cabellos castaños se interpuso entre el hombre y ella.- Mírame cuando te hablo asquerosa sangre sucia- Escupió el carroñero y su agarre firme se tornó más fuerte hasta el punto de lastimarla.

De reojo pudo percibir una figura enorme acercándose, la oscuridad iba cubrieron mortífera aquel bosque antes de que girase su atención sintiendo como toda esperanza se derretía al ver a Harry inconsciente sobre su hombro.

-Greyback, deja el peso muerto por favor- El carroñero parecía molesto y aún no soltaba a la chica, había incluso cogido su varita apuntándole a la barbilla sin posibilidades de que escape.

-Esto te resultará interesante- Dijo el hombre lobo, su voz desfigurada y monstruosa le provocó un escalofrío.

Era un hombre aterrador, alto, fornido y su pelaje alcanzaba su rostro haciendo de su aspecto algo fiero, sus uñas tenían un aspecto de garras imposibles de ignorar, su sola presencia provocaba temor pero el carroñero parecía familiarizado con eso, por un momento pensó que la soltaría pero no, su mano contrario a sus cavilaciones hizo un trazo circular sobre el aire, la varita brillo y unas sogas la rodearon dejándola caer al suelo.

Gimió temerosa y miró hacia su amigo desfigurado por el hechizo que lo había alcanzado.

El carroñero se había acercado a él y ella lo creyó todo perdido cuando una de sus sucias e inmundas manos cogió el rostro de Harry, la cicatriz en forma de rayo era casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí, Hermione se mordió el labio con los nervios y el llanto retenido asfixiándola sobre todo cuando la figura del criminal se giró hacía ella lentamente, sus ojos serpentinos de un color verde musgo la examinaron.

-Interesante… muy interesante..- Murmuró él, acercándose a ella, aplastando a su paso la maleza de aquel bosque.

Se inclinó y agachó junto a ella ladeando el rostro provocando de esa manera que la cola de caballo que ataba sus cabellos oscuros se deslizase sobre su hombro coronando aquel rostro mortífero que la observaba con atención.

-Desfigurar su rostro, una inmunda inteligente..- Aquello fue un susurro lastimero y no lo pudo soportar más, las lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla buscando un camino húmedo hasta el suelo de tierra.

-No se de que hablas- Aseguró ella.

-Cállate- Ordenó y Hermione solo supo morderse la lengua, en ese momento un carroñero más aparecía jalando unas cuerdas que llevaba a un pelirrojo inconsciente atado de los tobillos, lo arrastraba sin el menor remordimiento contra el piso. Listo, sus horas estaban oficialmente contadas.

-Vamos, el señor tendrá que darnos una jugosa paga por esto- Anunció el líder de aquella cuadrilla de vándalos, se irguió cargando en su hombro a la chica como si de un costal de papas se tratase, todo el camino fue forcejeando pero las cuerdas se ajustaban de manera dolorosa cuando se movía al punto de dificultarle el respirar, no veía más que el suelo y escuchaba levemente los quejidos de sus amigos al ir recuperando la conciencia.

No tardaron más de media hora en detenerse, intentó girar la cabeza pero estaba tan cansada que solo pudo quejarse cuando la dejaron caer sobre el suelo encontrándose frente a un portón negro, alto y majestuoso, rodeado por una sólida barda de piedra, la entrada digna de un castillo. Sus ojos castaños miraron la edificación que se asomaba unos metros delante, una estructura exquisita, imponente aunque su sombrío aspecto le heló la sangre ¿dónde estaría?

Escuchó unos tacones y fue como si el gélido viento se colase por su torrente sanguíneo anunciando peligro.

Levantó a penas la mirada, estaba sobre el sendero de piedra que guiaba hacía la mansión, su mejilla rozaba lastimosamente el suelo frío antes de que su visión captara tras los barrotes unas zapatillas negras y puntiagudas, levantando un poco más el rostro se encontró con algo que la aterro incluso más que su grupo de captores, Bellatrix.

Observó sin escuchar la escena que se presentaba frente a ella, su cerebro maquilaba sin control las cosas horribles que ocurrirían quizá por eso no estaba centrada en como los ojos pequeños y oscuros de la morena miraban con interés la frente de Harry.

Los trasladaron por la enorme entrada, esta vez liberaron sus piernas permitiéndole entrar en los enormes terrenos de la mansión Malfoy por pie propio, sus manos atadas a la espalda la dejaban desprotegida siendo guiados por Bella.

La edificación era más impresionante de lo que pudo percibir de lejos, ya que moriría por lo menos disfrutaría de los placeres cotidianos como el admirar la arquitectura del lugar que sería testigo de su muerte. El ámbar y chocolate fundido de sus ojos se deslizo por la edificación victoriana, la piedra era de un color tan oscuro que provocó en ella una oleada de temor, simulaba fácilmente la guarida de vampiros de categoría, un lugar con historia, un lugar con sangre.

Tenía grandes ventanales aunque no pudo percibir un solo movimiento dentro, a los alrededores había jardines pulcramente podados y decorados aunque a pesar de los rosales exquisitos todo le resulto desolado, un ultimo empujón los entregó al vestíbulo de aquel "humilde" hogar, calló sobre sus rodillas y buscó ese instante para acercarse a Harry.

El joven ojiverde estaba simplemente irreconocible, cansado y sucio por el recorrido que los había llevado hasta ahí, sus ojos verdes desenfocados se encontraron con su mirada y con la calidez de un hermano le sonrió, ella solo supo gimotear con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Siquiera tuvo tiempo de observar el entorno que los rodeaba, un vestíbulo inmenso, con escaleras a los laterales, alfombras en tonalidades grises y un candelabro de cristales cortados elevado a lo alto del techo, era magnifico, el piso de mármol se asomaba simétricamente ahí donde la alfombra no cubría, escuchó pasos y su atención fue directo a la entrada que quedaba justo frente a ellos.

Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer elegante aunque demacrada, no la habría reconocido aunque esos ojos inconfundibles la hicieron recordarla, Narcisa Malfoy y tras de ella un Lucius muy alejado del que ella recordaba les dedico una mirada inquisitiva, una ansiosa. Hermione miró a Harry y el solo suspiró mientras Ron levantaba aquellos ojos azules con temor.

-El señor, mi señor estará complacido… Mira, es él…- Escuchó a Bella, ella señalaba a Harry con sus manos bailando animada con aquella sonrisa torcida coronando sus facciones afiladas.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó el rubio, Narcisa se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-Claro que si, su amiga lo ha desfigurado.. ¿no es así asquerosa?- Sus pasos la llevaron hasta Hermione quien apartó la mirada temblando. Sus uñas afiladas le lastimaron el rostro cuando la tomo por el mentón para que la mirara.

-Yo no he hecho nada- Mintió la castaña llena de temor, Harry a su lado a penas y podía creer aquella situación.

-¡Déjala en paz!-Gritó Ron haciendo que Bellatrix le prestara atención antes de levantarse e ir hacía él.

-De ti me ocuparé luego- Murmuró la mortifaga antes de desviar su atención hacia los carroñeros que seguían observando aquella escena con atención esperando su recompensa.

-Llévenlo al calabozo, quiero divertirme con sus amigos- Y sin titubear dos de ellos arrastraron al pelirrojo perdiéndolo de vista, Hermione estaba mareada.

-Llamen a Draco, el podrá confirmarlo…- "No, a él no" Pensó Hermione reaccionando al escuchar aquel nombre, su cuerpo tembló y las lagrimas nublaron su vista.

Los recuerdos acorralaron su mente, todo se desmoronó cuando lo encontró en la misma entrada que antes trajo a su familia.

Aquellos icebergs en colisión que tenía por ojos se encontraron con ella, las finas líneas de mercurio, frías e inexpresivas se fundieron por un segundo imperceptible al verla, Hermione se sintió expuesta y vulnerable, él se sintió perdido ante la figura indefensa de la mujer que perdió tiempo atrás.

La Gryffindor negó con el rostro suplicando internamente de manera imperceptible, temblando y llorando en silencio, Draco se sintió arder, una horda amarga recorrió su pecho al verla en esas condiciones, atada, demacrada, visiblemente más delgada y débil, había a penas unas sombras de la Gryffindor que lo hizo perder el control en el colegio.

-Draco, míralo.. Es él..- Mencionó su tía, la mujer estaba demente y su manera de hablar solo lo confirmaba, él miró a Potter sobre el suelo inexpresivo, con las manos atadas al igual que Hermione, se acercó y su padre lo siguió, pasó junto a Hermione y el corazón se le detuvo apretando los puños en los bolsillos de tu pantalón de lino negro.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿De que hablas?- Su voz sedosa alcanzo los oídos de la castaña, no supo cuanto la había extrañado hasta que la escuchó de nuevo.

-Hijo, tienes que confirmar que es Harry Potter, si se lo entregamos a nuestro señor todo será perdonado, todo será como antes..- Dijo Lucius, acariciando con aire fraternal el hombro de su hijo, Draco miró a Harry y lo reconoció al instante pero su mirada gélida no transmitió nada.

-No es él- Dijo el joven Slytherin, su padre empalideció al igual que su tía, su madre por otro lado la miró inquisitiva, a lo lejos se escuchó un bufido proveniente del carroñero que no obtendría su paga y termino por retirarse antes de sufrir las consecuencias de su error.

-¿Estás seguro? Míralo bien-Ordenó el mortifago, Draco pudo percibir el llanto de Hermione pero se limito a analizar el rostro que ya había reconocido.

-Ya lo miré padre, no es Potter- Concluyó él.

Bellatrix por otro lado estaba furiosa, sus ojos oscuros y pequeños destellaron con rabia, la decepción de Lucius fue notoria cuando se alejó de su hijo saliendo de ahí con pena, su esposa lo siguió dejando aquella escena.

-¡Colagusano!- Gritó la morena y el traidor corrió hacía ellos, el hombre regordete y asqueroso los miró con temor.

-¿En que le puedo servir señora?- Dijo él con una educación tan ensayada como molesta.

-Lleva al deforme al calabozo-

Colagusano cogió a Harry por el brazo y lo arrastro hacía los calabozos dejando a una Hermione nerviosa sobre el suelo.

-Tiene tiempo que no entrenamos Draco- Murmuro ella sacando la varita de los pliegues de su túnica negra, deslizó el borde por su labio mirando a la castaña indefensa en el suelo.

Draco sintió el temor fluir, sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al encontrarse con la mirada de su castaña, su leona, de su vida perdida. No podía concebir la idea de que algo la dañase,la había dejado por su seguridad, la había abandonado y se había entregado a sus deberes solo por ella y en ese instante la tenía ahí, como carne fresca para su tía.

-No me apetece ahora, podríamos dejarlo para después- Mencionó él, su voz de aristócrata difuminó fácilmente la preocupación que sentía.

-Nada de eso querido- Su tía caminó hacía ella y apuntándole con la varita murmuró el contrahechizo de las cuerdas que la aferraban, las manos de Hermione agradecieron esa libertad y antes de que intentase correr un crucio impacto contra su espalda tirándola al suelo adolorida, sintió como si un millón de agujas se incrustaran en su piel, como si brazas ardientes la rodearan haciendo que gritara con sus adoloridos pulmones, lloró y gimió ante la mirada agonizante de Draco.

-Creo que es suficiente- Mencionó él y su tía lo observó como si estuviese loco.

-Nunca es suficiente con estos inmundos-

Y se acercó a ella un nuevo movimiento provocó cortes irregulares en la piel de la castaña y ella grito por el ardor, él no pudo soportarlo más levanto su varita rumbo a su tía y ella al notarlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó.

-Déjala libre- No pensó en nada, ese simple momento que ocurrió en segundos lo había enviado directamente a la lista de traidores pero le importó una mierda, no podía ver como su tía acababa con lo único bueno que alguna vez tuvo.

Su tía comenzó a reír a carcajadas antes de intentar atacarlo pero él fue más rápido y con todo el odio de su ser un rayo verde atravesó la estancia desde su varita estampándose contra el pecho de Bellatrix arrancándole la vida, dejándola inerte sobre el suelo, Hermione lo vio todo antes de desmayarse por la sangre que perdió.

Draco maldijo a sus ancestros aunque no hubo tiempo de más pues tras correr hacía ella y cogerla entre sus brazos desapareció de ahí sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

_Continuará_


	2. Verdades a medias

_¡Hola! Gracias por leer, esta es una historia que ha rondado en mi cabeza por años, literalmente. Finalmente me he animado a escribirla. Es mi primer fanfic, así que tengan piedad al leer, esto lo hago por ocio y diversión. Solo eso, espero lo disfruten._

_Aclaraciones: La historia se basa en el sexto y séptimo libro de la saga Harry Potter._

_Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling._

_Advertencia: El contenido puede no ser apto para todas las edades. Por eso lo he colocado como "M"_

_Sin más por ahora... El capítulo no. 2_

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_Verdades a medias. _**

* * *

Un leve escozor en su brazo derecho, eso fue lo que sintió al recuperar la conciencia. La cabeza le dolía, las extremidades lastimadas se quejaban ante la menor provocación. Hermione tardó un par de minutos en enfocar su memoria, en percibir la comodidad de la cama en la que estaba recostada y solo cuando los recuerdos regresaron fue capaz de abrir los ojos con terror encontrándose en la penumbra de un lugar que no reconoció.

Era una habitación pequeña, las sombras a penas iluminadas por los tímidos reflejos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana le permitieron apreciar la discreta y elegante decoración, paredes de madera pintadas en lavanda, muebles blancos que a pesar de parecer sencillos conservaban un aspecto discreto y elegante, se sentó sobre la cama con las sabanas suaves color perla cayendo sobre su regazo y el impulso provocó que se mareara.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y respiro pausadamente intentando calmarse.

-Deberías recostarte- Esa voz de nuevo, la piel se le erizo al percibir por el rabillo del ojo la figura alta y elegante de su captor, Draco.

Estaba sentado al pie de la cama, con sus piernas cruzadas y esa mirada que le helaba la sangre directo, en su diminuto cuerpo, lo enfrentó con esa valentía que los Gryffndor presumían tener. Sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en los de él por un momento, intentando leerlo pero no pudo percibir nada en aquella fría y letal indiferencia, le dolía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Soltó de repente, su voz estrangulada lo alcanzó.

-¿El qué?- Frunció esos diamantes y se inclinó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y a su paso el mentón sobre sus manos.

-Tú bien sabes qué-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Granger- Hermione apretó los labios y tembló con rabia, quiso llorar y maldecirlo pero estaba débil y desgraciadamente no sentía la varita junto a ella, fue entonces cuando comprobó que no llevaba su ropa puesta, bajó la mirada y se encontró con una bata de seda color crema, demasiado ligera y demasiado corta, se sintió desnuda.

-T..tu… m..e..me quitaste la ropa- Lo acusó ella y de una manera bastante tímida tomo los pliegues de la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo con un pudor que le sonrojo las mejillas, él solo dejó que sus labios se arquearan en una leve sonrisa ladeada, burlona.

-¿Ahora te las das de pudorosa conmigo? –Preguntó- Conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tu misma o ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿Tanto tiempo con el pobretón y San Potter te han borrado los recuerdos?- Hermione lo miró sin poder creer lo que soltaba tan de repente, sus impulsos la dominaron y se levantó sobre la cama con rapidez ignorando su debilidad antes de estampar su mano contra la mejilla del rubio, con los ojos humedecidos y la rabia subiendo por su torrente sanguíneo.

-¿Crees que lo olvidaría? Eres un maldito, me utilizaste y te burlaste de mi, jamás podría olvidar lo que me hiciste- Pero no pudo seguir hablando pues él cogió su muñeca con una firmeza que la estremeció, lo odiaba tanto, no, no podría adiarlo aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Podrías callarte, no estoy de humor para tus reproches- Fue frío y certero.

-Podías ahorrarte la molestia y verme morir ¿sabes?- Sus ojos castaños centellaron con rabia y esas palabras fueron una bofetada para la serpiente. La soltó como si su tacto le quemase la piel, Hermione en ese momento percibió algo en esa mirada atormentada, algo que estremeció su adolorido corazón, una desolación incomprensible, pero tan pronto la vio se difuminó en la máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia que siempre llevó en el rostro, su pequeño príncipe perdido-¿Draco?- El permanecía en silencio y solo pareció reaccionar cuando ella acortó la distancia en un tímido y diminuto paso.

-Duérmete Granger- Ordenó él y se alejó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas dejándola sola, con sus recuerdos.

Se dejó caer, las mantas cálidas la arrullaron cuando su mirada se paró en la ventana que había frente a ella, mirando la tranquila noche, mientras su mente la transportaba un año atrás, el más feliz y trágico de su vida.

octubre, 1997.

_Los oscuros pasillos del colegio lejos de ser aterradores, resultaban tranquilizantes a aquellas horas de la noche, se podía ver por los grandes ventanales el cielo teñido con infinidad de puntos luminosos, ahí estaba Hermione en su ronda de prefecta, comprobando que los alumnos estuvieran resguardados en la comodidad de sus salas comunes y no ahí afuera, infligiendo las normas. _

_Aquella noche estaba especialmente relajada, había terminado todos los deberes y el profesor de pociones había otorgado más puntos de los esperados a su casa._

_Suspiró tranquila mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pared de piedra antes de terminar en el largo pasillo que llevaba al baño de los chicos, era su último recorrido antes de entregar los informes a la jefa de su casa._

_Caminó con paso decidido pero un sonido captó su atención, una especie de gemido estrangulado, uno de tristeza y dolor. _

_Redujo el ritmo de sus pasos y se detuvo en la entrada de los baños, pensó que se trataría de Myrtle pero no fue así, tentada por la curiosidad y su deber como prefecta extendió su mano abriendo la puerta para atravesar el umbral encontrándose en los baños inmensos y sombríos, justo en frente a unos metros había una fila de espejos y lavabos color negro pero eso no le importó, lo que se encontró ahí no se asemejaba en nada a lo que pudiera imaginar._

_Una figura masculina encorvada contra uno de los lavabos se retorcía afligido por un temor que ella no pudo entender, se acercó, sus pasos tímidos y pequeños la guiaron hacia él, se sintió atraída como si su dolor partiera algún trozo de su alma._

_Entonces lo reconoció, los cabellos platinados cubrían parcialmente el rostro del Slytherin ocultando así el líquido que se derramaba desde el mercurio de sus ojos, Draco Malfoy parecía perdido, como un pequeño niño sin hogar cuando ella lo encontró y en ese momento olvidó sus malos tratos, los años de odio y solo extendió su mano hacia su hombro._

_Él no había notado su presencia, afligido por la enorme carga que colgaba de sus hombros. "Mataré a tus padres sino lo haces" había dicho Voldemort y él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Narcisa, la hermosa mujer que le había dado la vida. Sintió un tacto frágil en su hombro, una caricia reconfortante que fue de arriba a abajo en su espalda._

_-¿Malfoy?- Una voz suave y sumamente conocida llegó hasta los oídos de él cuando alzó ligeramente el rostro, Hermione se sintió morir al verlo a la cara, un pequeño príncipe, ese príncipe había perdido el rumbo-Tranquilo, todo está bien..- Dijo ella sonriendo con sinceridad y no supo porque pero se abalanzó sobre ella y abrazó aquel cuerpo frágil, sintiendo el calor unirse a los gélidos vientos del suyo, destrozado se dejó seducir por el dócil rose de sus dedos contra sus cabellos cuando lo consoló, sin preguntar, sin presionar, solo dejando que su túnica negra se empapase con las lágrimas que aquel día dejó escapar ahogado en sus problemas._

_Hermione en aquel instante sintió algo que jamás había sentido, ese hombre, guapo y cautivador se desmoronaba entre sus dedos y sentía la ferviente necesidad de hacer algo por él pero no sabía qué, no sabía que solo estar ahí para él en aquel instante era suficiente para la serpiente._

_En ese momento todo cambió._

_Se habían ido en silencio, aún recordaba aquella pequeña tregua tras el encuentro, como en ese instante vio a un joven atormentado, uno que buscaba sobresalir y aparentar en las clases pero que por las noches iba siempre al mismo lugar, buscando la compañía de la castaña. _

_A pesar del silencio sepulcral del primer encuentro pronto comenzaron a platicar y vaya que hablaban de cualquier pequeñez insignificante. Hermione se encontró con un chico normal, atractivo y cautivador sí, pero como cualquier otro, con temores, con miedos, con sueños y anhelos._

_Se enamoró de él sin darse cuenta._

Aferró su almohada como si se tratara de un salvavidas cuando el sueño la invadió tras el fugaz recuerdo de su pequeño atormentado, la noche fue pesada, un sueño perturbador la acogió preocupada por sus amigos pero sin la fuerza de emprender un camino hacía su salvación.

Las horas pasaron y un brillo cegador se coló por su ventana haciendo que muy lentamente recuperara la conciencia, se sentía mucho mejor, las heridas no le dolían y al parecer habían sido atendidas por una poción poderosa pues no había rastros de las cicatrices, se acarició la piel antes de levantarse, mirando su reflejo en el tocador discreto y sencillo que había junto a la ventana.

Estaba demacrada, ojeras decoraban sus ojos marrones, sus cabellos rizados e indomables caían en ondas rebeldes y salvajes hasta su cintura coronando la redondez femenina y discreta de su rostro, estaba pálida y no recordaba el haberse visto tan delgada jamás, pero estaban en guerra ¿a quién le importaría su aspecto?

Aprovechó que estaba sola para recorrer la habitación comprobando que tras la segunda puerta había un pequeño y convencional baño, tenía una bañera pequeña y un lavabo y escusado, todo en color blanco. Se duchó con rapidez, ató sus cabellos en una trenza y con la bata puesta salió a la habitación encontrándose con sus ropas sobre el tocador, agradeció internamente y se extrañó de que estuviesen limpias aun así se las colocó sin demora.

Vio su reflejo una vez más, su vestimenta era simple y cómoda, pantalones de mezclilla entubados y ajustados lo suficiente para darle movilidad, una blusa de algodón blanca, con un suéter rosa encima finalizando con una charra de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas en sus pies.

Sólo entonces tuvo el valor de salir de la habitación, comprobando sus sospechas, aquella era una cabaña perdida en la inmensidad de un bosque, no supo cual. Se deslizó por la estancia mirando los alrededores, todo era muy pintoresco y alegre en aspecto aunque parecía que el abandono había hecho de las suyas, le provocó cierta melancolía.

-Así que ya estás despierta- Escuchó a sus espaldas provocándole un respingo- Me ahorraste la molestia Granger- Su voz sedosa y aterciopelada llego a sus oídos como un canto celestial, maldito.

-¿Dónde está mi varita?-Preguntó ella rotunda al encararlo, alzando la mirada pues él era mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la tengo? Pudiste haberla dejado tirada en la mansión por sino recuerdas-Hermione abrió la boca como un pescado ¿qué diablos haría ahora?

-Tengo que buscar a Harry y a Ron- Soltó más para si misma que para él.

-Ellos están bien-Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sin entender nada-Tengo entendido que un Elfo los ayudo a escapar, Dobby creo-Explicó Draco con aparente molestia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tengo mis contactos- La castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Podemos hablar como la gente civilizada?- Preguntó pero él ya había iniciado un recorrido dándole la espalda, ella lo siguió hasta una pequeña sala, con muebles en tonalidades claras, jarrones con flores, había una chimenea de piedra y repisas repletas de libros- Draco, por favor..- Pidió ella, arrepintiéndose al decir su nombre-Malfoy quiero decir..- Se corrigió, él se había sentado en el mueble individual, los reflejos dorados de la chimenea sobre su piel parecían el aura de un ángel, era precioso.

-¿Qué quieres Granger? ¿Qué te confiese mi amor eterno?- Pareció burlarse pero el aire infernal de aquella mirada dijo todo lo contrario, Hermione supo que aquello era una fachada, le estaba ocultando algo con aquellos comentarios cortantes, con aquella negativa de hablar, caminó hacia él antes de que las flores acomodadas en la estancia en los distintos floreros le hicieron murmurar algo.

-No me olvides..-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él.

-Así se llaman….- Señaló tímidamente las florecillas azules- No me olvides-Esas palabras fueron una suplica silenciosa que antes pensó para si misma con fervor, deslizó sus dedos por los pétalos con la mirada de él sobre ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Lo escuchó preguntar y su mirada se dirigió hacia él con tristeza, él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿El qué?- Aquello le sonó familiar por lo que una leve sonrisa surcó en sus labios mientras negaba con el rostro, acercándose a él para sentarse en uno de los muebles, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Comencemos por lo de abandonarme, jugar conmigo y podemos concluir con eso de salvarme de tu tía..- Draco no la esperaba tan directa y se vio incomodo, pensando, en aquel momento todo se había ido a la mierda, era un traidor, prófugo, además estaba con una de las impuras más buscadas del ministerio ¿qué más daba un poco de sinceridad?

-Nunca jugué contigo- La franqueza de su voz selló los labios de Hermione quién esperó ansiosa por saber más pero el gran avance se truncó por el silencio sepulcral que acompañó esas palabras. La leona lo miró y él centrado miraba como el fuego consumía la madera en la chimenea, como siempre, cerrado.

-Eso no me dice mucho..- Se animó a decir ella- ¿Esperas que te crea?-

-No busco que me creas- Hermione estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando un sonido retuvo sus impulsos, había pasado mucho tiempo siempre atenta de las amenazas, sus sentidos se habían afinado al igual que los de Draco, lo vio levantarse y con aquel andar ladino y seguro se dirigió a la ventana, observando los alrededores de aquel bosque cubierto de nieve.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la castaña, nerviosa.

-Baja la voz..- Y así lo hizo acercándose a él para mirar lo que el observaba, vio tras la maleza un pequeño grupo de carroñeros, era fácil distinguirlos. Todos siempre vestían ropas sucias, rotas en tonalidades oscuras como guerreros deshonestos.

Ahogó un grito y se tiró al suelo para ocultarse tras la pared, Draco la miró arqueando una de sus cejas y en ese momento se preguntó como es que miraba tan campante las afueras sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, siquiera parecían notar la presencia de la cabaña.

- Está embrujada Granger, no pueden vernos pero si oírnos- Dijo él con aquella voz sedosa, sumamente bajo, como un susurro lo suficientemente audible para ella.

-Lo sabría si me lo hubieras dicho- Contestó molesta y se levantó con dignidad para ignorarlo, lista para marcharse pero él la retuvo al tomar su mano entre sus dedos fríos, todo en él era frío.

-Espera- Gesticulo él, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como los carroñeros perdían el rastro una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Decirme más frases de tres letras?- Intentó soltarse con fiereza pero él la retuvo con una facilidad sorprendente con aquel agarre firme y electrizante.

-Hablemos entonces- Hermione lo observó midiendo sus acciones y al permanecer en silencio lo invitó a continuar- Nunca jugué contigo..-Repitió, pero está vez fue diferente, como una suplica que deseaba ser escuchada.

-No puedes esperar que te crea si solo dices eso- Él suspiró bajando la mirada, soltando su muñeca.-Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo todo- Sentenció.

-Es muy complicado…-

-Dicen que soy brillante..- Él sonrió ladeado aunque esos ojos celestiales permanecieron apagados, con ese dolor tan desconocido que le helaba el corazón, dirigió su mano hacía el botón de la manga de su camisa negra, aquel que se sellaba en su muñecas para después, muy lentamente subir la tela hasta sus codos, dónde la marca oscurecía su piel, dónde estaba la jodida razón de sus temores.

-Esto, esto fue lo que me obligó a alejarme de ti Hermione- Le mostró el tatuaje, la calavera con una serpiente, casi parecía viva bajo su piel, más negra que nunca- Él castigó a mi padre de esta forma- Su voz parecía hueca, un sutil rose de seda para quien no lo conociera, pero ella, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que había rabia y dolor en su aparente indiferencia.

Hermione miró la marca e intentó mostrarse valiente y fuerte, pero solo llegaban a su mente ideas de todo lo que tuvo que pasar su pequeño perdido, su pequeño sin rumbo, intentó ahogar las lágrimas pues a pesar de haberlo presentido y de que Harry le hubiera dicho hasta el cansancio que era cierto ella siempre guardó la esperanza de que fuera mentira, de que él hubiera escapado de tan cruel destino.

Intentó acercarse a él, necesitaba abrazarlo pero él se lo impidió.

-No, no lo entiendes. Me obligó a hacer cosas terribles..- Titubeo y apartó su mirada de ella midiendo exactamente sus palabras- Yo lo asesiné..-

-¿Qu.. qué?-La voz se le quebró- No es verdad..- Negó con el rostro y sus manos cubrieron su boca ahogando los quejidos en sus dedos, sabía a qué se refería, lo supo incluso antes de que soltara de esa forma-Mientes, dime que es mentira- Su suplica no fue escuchada pues él estaba ahí, mirándola con la certeza que ella quería ignorar.

-Sino lo hacía hubiera matado a mis padres… Te hubiera asesinado a ti ¿qué debía hacer?- Añadió y su máscara de indiferencia se fue a la mierda cuando la angustia se presentó en sus facciones, tomando los esbeltos hombros de la leona para sacudirla con rudeza y que entendiera, que saliera de aquel trancé, para que dejara de verlo como el monstruo en el que lo habían convertido.

-No entiendo..-

-Nos descubrieron, la información llegó a los oídos de.. Voldemort, ese cabrón dijo que debía dejarte y si quería mantenerte con vida un poco más de tiempo debía asesinar a Dumbledore ¿qué habrías hecho tu?-Hermione tembló a su tacto, las lágrimas se habían empezado a deslizar desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

Lo habían convertido en un asesino, Dumbledore, su tía ¿quién más habría caído bajo su varita? Lloró y la tristeza no fue por ella, fue por él. Draco no soportaba verla así sabiendo que era él quien había provocado su llanto.

Vencido y decepcionado bajó lentamente sus manos, pero ella respondió. Se abalanzó sobre él y rodeo su cuerpo con sus diminutos brazos atrayendo aquella frialdad, envolviéndolo con la calidez de su cuerpo. Él por un momento se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como la ligera humedad se colaba en su camisa, sintiendo como de nuevo era consolado por esa mujer que no merecía.

En silencio la abrazó, sus manos buscaron su cintura y su mirada buscó aquel ámbar humedecido y enrojecido. Era tan hermosa, tan prohibida, un fruto dócil y dulce. Perfecta.

Se inclinó sobre ella, dejando un beso en su frente antes de que la tranquilidad desapareciera tras un ruido espantoso a las afueras.

Draco se puso rígido al instante, sabía que aquel lugar dejaría de ser seguro, los hechizos protectores de tu tía eran antiguos, ancestrales entre los Malfoy pero no por eso más poderosos que los captores que iban tras de él.

La cabaña había sido un regalo, cuando a penas era un crío y no apreciaba pequeñeces como aquella, no la había utilizado hasta el día en el que desapareció con su castaña, buscando protección, el lugar lo había llamado pero en ese instante, profanado con magia oscura sus barreras cayeron, revelando la fachada de un lugar acogedor y abandonado por su dueño.

Era demasiado tarde.

-¡Sal de ahí maldito traidor!- Escuchó la voz de Greyback a las afueras antes de que la puerta explotara en mil pedazos, Hermione miró aquello aterrada, Draco tiró de su cuerpo ocultándola tras él, protegiéndola.

-¿Aún sigues siendo el lameculos de mi padre Greyback?- Dijo Malfoy, levantando el rostro maquilando en su cabeza una forma versátil para escapar de ahí.

El hombrelobo lo miró, su cuerpo se veía gigante en una estancia tan pequeña y pintoresca como aquella, tras él dos carroñeros con la varita alzada miraron al rubio incrédulos- Yo que tu, mediría las palabras- Su voz fiera heló la sangre de Hermione- Veo que sigues con la sangre sucia.. Me preguntó que encanto ocultara entre las piernas para que hayas traicionado a los tuyos por ella- Draco apretó los puños y siendo conciencie de la situación buscó la varita entre los pliegues de su pantalón.

Fue ágil al lanzar el primer hechizo, pero Greyback, un guerrero experimentado lo evadió.

Todo fue muy rápido. Hermione no entendía lo que pasaba, solo sintió las asquerosas manos de un carroñero aferrando su cuerpo. Gritó, intentó soltarse, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas miraban la paliza que Greyback le daba a su pequeño perdido.

Lo habían desarmado y en ese momento lo pateaban en el estomago, veía como la sangre salía por sus labios y fue entonces cuando se encontró con su mirada atormentada, emitió una ligera sonrisa y aquello le destrozó el corazón a la Gryffindor.

Greyback, desgarro la piel del rubio con sus garras lobunas. Levantándolo del suelo, mordiendo su brazo, arrancando su piel en un pequeño trozo. Antes de dejarlo sobre el suelo como si se tratase de un saco y no un humano.

La mujer lloraba, intentaba alcanzarlo pero estaba lejos, aferrada a los brazos de aquel hombre asqueroso y ruin, tras la neblina húmeda de su mirada vio el rostro de su amor, vio sus labios moverse, gesticulando una palabras que no pudo entender. Unas palabras que llenaron su corazón de dicha y angustia a la vez.

"Te amo"

Y tras ello oscuridad.

Los carroñeros habían hecho su trabajo, se llevaron a la leona atada y destrozada, dejando a un Draco malherido en el suelo, un error que pagarían con creces, el error de no haberlo visto morir, el error de no fijarse en la maldición que en ese instante comenzaba a fluir por sus venas.

* * *

_Lo se, alguien me matará pero siempre se me hizo muy interesante eso de romper la pureza de los Malfoy / tengan piedad, amo el Drama. _

_Gracias a__** temainalumi-chan, MarijoAlvarez y **__por sus Reviews. Espero no haberlos decepcionado._


	3. De maldiciones a maldiciones

Disculpen el largo retraso, ciertos problemas no me habían permitido el terminar este capitulo que es un poco largo.

Quise que quedara perfecto pero al final he sido un poco torpe en algunas partes, en fin espero les guste :_D!

**De maldiciones a maldiciones**

* * *

El espejo roto entre sus dedos reflejaba los tímidos rayos luminosos de las estrellas cuando, sentado en aquella playa, esperó encontrar respuestas. El cielo nocturno, calmo e infinito, parecía no presenciar rastro alguno de la guerra que lo había perseguido desde el nacimiento. Harry, no veía una salida, su única motivación era el amargo sentir de venganza.

¿Dónde estaba el profesor? ¿dónde estaban sus padres? Pensando, siempre pensando se vio sorprendido por aquella mirada azul y cálida en el pequeño espejo que antes pudo salvar a Sirius.

-Dime que hacer…- Suplicó el moreno apretando la pieza entre sus dedos al punto de sangrar, la brisa marina movía sus cabellos, acariciando sus mejillas con frialdad, pero nada podría calmarlo, nada podía apartar de su mente el maldito desastre en el que estaban todos metidos-Ya no sé qué hacer- Admitió, ahí donde nadie podría escucharlo. Él era la esperanza, aunque de eso no hubiera una sola gota en su alma destrozada.

Los ojos en el cristal se fruncieron antes de desaparecer de su vista, tuvo la ferviente necesidad de lanzarlo al mar pero era, para su desgracia, su única vía de escape.

Fue de esa forma como un "plop" a sus espaldas captó su atención, después pasos diminutos y tímidos llevaron a un elfo calvo hasta él.

-Dobby lo ha intentado señor- Dijo con aquella voz preocupada y nerviosa dirigiendo una mirada al león, él por su parte suspiro con pesadez- Dobby no ha podido encontrar a la señorita, ella no ha dejado rastros- Continuó, retorciendo sus dedos flacuchos.

Harry no lo miró, siempre esperando que las malas noticias salieran por las coladeras como cucarachas, una plaga imposible de domar.

-La perdimos Dobby- Suspiró con tristeza, quitándose los anteojos para limpiar el cristal con su sueter rojo.

-El joven Malfoy se la ha llevado, Dobby lo sabe.. Dobby podría encontrarlo si el amo Harry lo desea…- Titubeo enredando entre sus dedos la tela de su camisa desgastada, el elfo era pequeño, sus huesos se marcaban en su piel ceniza, aunque aquellos ojos enormes le dieran un aspecto de ternura e inocencia. Siempre vestía ropas infantiles, sus pantaloncillos cortos con estampado animal lo confirmaban.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?-Lanzó el Gryffindor, sus ojos verdes brillaron ligeramente aunque volvieron a apagarse, no debía conservar grandes expectativas, así la caída sería más dolorosa de lo necesario-Podría estar con él Dobby, tienes que encontrarlo-

-Dobby podría intentar, amo Harry tiene que ser paciente..- Sonriendo tronó sus dedos y desapareció.

Harry suspiró mirando la playa, no debía decir nada. En la pequeña casa playera que tenía detrás todos esperaban ansiosos el tener noticias de Hermione.

Lejos, internado en un bosque que pocas personas se atrevían a visitar se encontraba Draco. Encogido en el suelo, jadeando adolorido. La fiebre no había cedido y estaba debilitado tras la mordida de aquel hombre lobo, no era idiota sabía lo que eso significaba pero en el estado en el que se encontraba maquilar ideas estaba lejos de sus posibilidades.

Se retorció en el suelo antes de dejarse vencer por la agonía, cerrando sus ojos, olvidando todo. Encontrándose con el recuerdo de una mirada cálida, amorosa y sincera. Hermione.

Fue de esa manera como un elfo doméstico lo encontró, Dobby recordaba a su amo, recordaba la mirada gris entristecida por los maltratos de su progenitor, recordaba al niño que deseaba ser como su padre, que deseaba su aprobación.

Nunca había gozado de un buen trato por su parte pero Dobby no era tonto, sabía que su comportamiento era una señal de auxilio, una que buscaba una atención paternal que nunca se le fue dada. El elfo suspiro afligido por su estado, sorprendido por el ardor de su cuerpo, con cuidado se acercó a él.

Los instintos de Draco lo reanimaron, la maldición iba cobrando su cuerpo como una quimera destructora. Tomó entre sus dedos el brazo diminuto del elfo y este lo miró midiéndolo.

-¿D..Dobby?- Preguntó sorprendido y muy lentamente lo soltó aún tendido en el suelo.

-Joven Malfoy, ¿qué ha pasado con usted?- Preguntó el elfo pero Draco estaba demasiado confundido como para contar toda su vivencia, negó con el rostro y el elfo entendió.

-Harry Potter me ha pedido que lo lleve a dónde él está ¿Me permite?..- La mirada de la serpiente se frunció, formando con velocidad los hechos del día anterior. Hermione.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y buscaron a su alrededor pero no estaba ahí, intentó levantarse y correr a buscarla pero se encontraba debilitado por el veneno que lentamente llenaba su torrente sanguíneo.

-¿Joven?...-Preguntó Dobby, quien había dado un paso hacía atrás asustado.

-Llévame con él- Ordenó.

Él elfo se acercó, toco su hombro y tras un incomodo tirón ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

Un veneno más letal fluía en su pecho, uno mortífero, oscuro y siniestro. Uno que se come en plato frío. Draco Malfoy deseaba venganza.

Harry se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa rectangular, a su lado Luna le contaba a Ron una historia sobre unas criaturas que no creía que existieran en realidad. Aquella pequeña casa playera resultaba el lugar más seguro en aquel momento, por lo menos para el elegido.

Jugueteó entre sus dedos el espejo como si su forma irregular y afilada pudiera darle alguna pista.

-Es un curioso artefacto..- Murmuró Luna, Harry como siempre respondió con una sonrisa amable. Luna siempre había sido un pilar, alguien con quien pudiera hablar, contrario a lo que los demás pensaban sus conversaciones descabelladas casi siempre tenían sentido.

-Es solo un espejo- Dijo Ron, visiblemente aliviado al librarse del palabrerío de la rubia.

-Harry no parece pensar lo mismo..- Su voz soñadora se alzó tan solo lo suficiente para que el león suspirara aliviado, por lo menos alguien parecía entenderlo -Mi padre solía decir que los espejos son puertas a otras dimensiones..- Meditó la rubia, sus aretes en forma de rábanos no le daban mucho crédito a sus palabras.

-Tu padre está tan loco como..-

-Ron- Lo detuvo Harry, su mejor amigo estaba de un humor bastante hostil desde que Hermione había desaparecido.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes antes de que el sonido de una aparición en el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal atrajera su atención.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse, seguido por Ron. Luna por otro lado fue tranquila y calmada hasta su encuentro.

Dobby sostenía a duras penas al joven Slytherin, el dolor y la fiebre habían subido tras el arrancón de magia que los llevó hasta esa casa, Harry no se creía lo que veía en ese momento. Ron miró a Dobby con incredibilidad, ¿cómo se atrevía a exponerlos de esa manera?

-¡¿Por qué has traído a este mortífago aquí Dobby?!- Gritó el pelirrojo pero Harry lo hizo callar, Draco estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Luna miraba todo eso como si no prestara atención, aunque estaba atenta. Ella siempre lo supo, la pequeña Ravenclaw, haciendo honor a su casa, tenía una inteligencia invaluable además había tenido la fortuna de presenciar uno de esos encuentros furtivos, uno de esos momentos que iluminan los tiempos oscuros por la pureza y desinterés que hay en los actos que los conforman, quizás por eso sonrió con dulzura al mirarlo.

-Ha hecho bien en traerlo aquí señor..- Le dijo al elfo, Harry la miró sorprendido pero ella se fue saltando hacía la habitación que compartía con el señor Ollivanders. Recordando aquel día como si lo hubiese vivido ayer.

Noviembre, 1997

_Las florecillas silvestres siempre habían sido la debilidad de la rubia, sería quizás porque se asemejaban a ella, puras, simples, perdidas en la maleza dándole vida a los lugares más remotos. Luna había salido es búsqueda de esas flores azules de las que había leído con Neville, tenía entendido que crecían ayudadas del frío, como unas pequeñas guerreras._

_Eso le atraía. Eran extrañas y ella deseaba encontrarlas, el invierno se acercaba y con él la muerte de las plantas, todo era mágico, efímero incluso esas flores de aura sensible, caprichosas al nacer el un clima que las consumía al poco tiempo. Triste pero cautivador e inspirador._

_Ahí estaba la pequeña Ravenclaw, sus vestimentas animadas y coloridas hacían que se destacara como un punto luminosos y el frondoso bosque prohibido, no era una chica que infringiera las normas pero aquello, merecía la pena._

_Atravesó con dificultad los senderos estrechos e irregulares por largo rato hasta encontrarse en esa zona que pocos habían tenido el placer de visitar. Infinidad de caminos casi imperceptibles se encontraban con un claro, no había una belleza especialmente atrayente. Quizás por eso a ellale resulto fascinante._

_Estuvo a dos pasos de atravesar el camino que había recorrido hasta algo la detuvo, algo inesperado._

_Una risa suave, alegre y pura. Una risa conocida._

_Se inclino un poco, asomando su rostro por el árbol que le dificultaba la visión. Hermione, Hermione con.. ¿Malfoy?_

_Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no seguió por elpasado que los perseguía, no se fijó siquiera en el comportamiento incomprensible del chico, solo pudo ver, con inocencia, la sonrisa sincera de la serpiente, como mirada a la castaña como si su mundo se hubiera reducido a ella._

_Miro la escena por largo rato, ellos platicaban y ella embelezada percibio algo que siquera ellos habían notado, amor._

_Sonrió para sus adentros y observó a Hermione levantarse, caminando un par de pasos, parecía observar los alrededores y solo entonces se encontró con la mirada del rubio._

_La había descubierto._

_Hubiera esperado un insulto, una maldición pero no, él solo sonrió de medio lado, alzó su mano y con el dedo índice le indicó que guardara silencio, ella asintió y respondió a su sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí._

_No había encontrado su flor, pero encontró algo igual de bello. La felicidad de una persona que la merecía._

Harry miró a Draco, lo habían trasladado a la única habitación vacía pues siendo una casa tan pequeña no había mayores lujos y por supuesto no había exceso de habitaciones. Era una estancia pequeña cuya función era la de guardar artilugios que casi nadie utilizaba, desde viejos libros hasta cacerolas rotas. Habían improvisado una cama con un par de mantas y colchas sobre el suelo.

Dobby, especialmente, se había encargado de bajarle la fiebre pero no habían tenido éxito y el estado del rubio solo sabía empeorar.

-¿Sigue igual?- Se giró hacía el pelirrojo que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, Will. Un joven alto y corpulento, con unos ojos sumamente parecidos a los de Ron pero él se destacaba principalmente por la marca irregular de su rostro, como unas garras. El ataque de un hombre lobo.

-No sabemos que tiene-Menciono Harry, cansado. Necesitaba que reaccionara, solo él podría darle algún indicio de la ubicación de su mejor amiga.

Will entró en la habitación metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón baquero, miró al joven tendido en el suelo y sus ojos se fruncieron al encontrar la herida que comenzaba a sanar en el brazo de la serpiente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó de repente, señalando con el rostro su punto deinteres.

-Al principio pensé que era un golpe.. pero cuando la limpiamos parecía más una mordida..- Contestó Harry, en ese instante solo pensaba en Remus aunque sinceramente, con un mundo de mierda como el de ese momento cualquier cosa era probable.

-Déjame ver..-El joven se acercó, mirando la herida la expresión que había en su rostro dejo en Harry una sensació de fatiga, de temor.

-Creo que esto lo ocasiono un hombre lobo, los síntomas podrían confirmarlo Harry. Esto es serio.- Dijo el mago seguro, con la mirada puesta en el moreno, él solo asintió.

-Lo se, pero lo necesito aquí, ahora y consciente. Así no me sirve de nada-

-Creo que puedo ayudar, cuando me ocurrió esto-Señaló la cicatriz en su rostro- Lupin me dio una poción, matalobos por si.. ya sabes- Se encogió de hombros- Podría aminorar los síntomas de la maldición, ahora su cuerpo la esta asimilando, puede ser peor con el paso de las horas y ni hablar de la luna llena- Explicó Will, era un mago amable, aunque su aspecto rudo lo hicieran ver de otra manera.

-¿Me podrías dar un poco? Necesito hablar con él- Will asintió antes de ir a buscar el pequeño frasco con poción verde, tardo unos minutos alegando que su esposa cambiaba las cosas de lugar constantemente, no quiso meterse en los detalles, tenía asuntos más importantes en las que pensar y esos no eran los problemas maritales de Fleur y Will.

-Gracias- Dijo Harry y Will sonrió simplemente dejando al mago en privacidad con su enemigo de toda la vida, débil y cansado a sus pies.

Se inclinó y ayudado por sus manos le dio de beber el liquido, Draco reacciono tomando y aquello que parecía quemar su garganta, escupió al instante apartando a Potter de un empujón, de milagro este no calló al suelo.

-¿Intentas envenenarme Potter?-Se quejó el rubio, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-No estoy para tus insultos Malfoy- Contestó Harry, la aspereza de su voz hizo que el Slytherin frunciera el ceño, aún agotado pero sintiéndose extrañamente mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?-Preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-Un día, quizás más- Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por la maraña de cabellos oscuros-Necesitamos hablar Malfoy-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Granger, tus declaraciones de amor pueden esperar-Lo cortó Draco

-¿No sabes dónde está?-

-Eso es evidente Potter- Harry empalideció- Pero sé por donde podríamos empezar-

-¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?- Los ojos verdes del joven se fruncieron ligeramente mientras se incorporaba, el rubio también lo hizo, lentamente por el cansancio.

-Porque no tienes alternativa- Respondió el rubio simplemente.

-Habla-

-No creo que la maten, intentaran utilizarla para acercarse a ti Potter- Draco intentaba no pensar en las cosas horribles que podrían hacer con ella pero no podía evitarlo, la imaginaba sola, maltratada, sufriendo denigraciones por parte de la escoria que habitaba en el que él alguna vez llamó hogar, su mirada gris se oscurecía ante las ideas antes de alejarse del moreno dándole la espalda- No puedes permitir que le hagan daño-

-¿Desde cuando el interés?- Draco sabía que el moreno no era tonto pero no podía evitar el exasperarse con sus preguntas.

-No es tu asunto San Potter, además creo que hay cosas más importantes que mi interés en Granger-

-Así que si existe un interés..- Murmuró el moreno y Draco solo bufó con fastidio.

-Harry..- Escuchó la voz de Luna desde el marco de la puerta, se asomaba con aquella inocencia que desprendía y su mirada clara, como dos gemas azules lo miraron con una insistencia que lo extrañó- ¿Puedo hablar con él?- Harry titubeo aunque no supo porque terminó por asentir.

-Claro-

Harry salió de la habitación dejando al par de rubios solos, Draco no sabía a que venía aquello pero confiaba en Luna tanto como Hermione lo hacía.

-Supe lo de la mordida..- Murmuró.

-No es nada- La cortó él, no quería hablar de eso.

-Lo se, pero es necesario que tengas esto- Vio el pequeño pergamino que ella extendió hacia él, notando que en él solo había un gran circulo negro- Lo he hecho mientras dormías, el circulo irá cambiando conforme pasen los días y abajo te pondrá cuando la luna llena este cerca..- Añadió ella y Draco asintió ligeramente, no era de dar las gracias pero con la mirada ella entendió que lo agradecía. En silencio llevo el pergamino a su bolsillo y esperó a que ella continuara pues si no se había ido significaba que habría más.

-Hermione debe estar en tu casa ¿lo sabes?- La serpiente asintió mirándola- Ellos han estado intentado completar una misión que les dejo el profesor Dumbledore, Malfoy.. No puedes ir por ella ahora, debes ayudarlos a completar lo que él les encargó- Draco no podía creer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo pero antes de replicar ella continuo- Hermione estará más segura sino la buscan ahora, no le haran daño pues es un arma que podrían utilizar contra Harry, si la buscan ahora podrían morir todos en cambio si los ayudas podrían debilitar al señor oscuro y cuando sea el momento recuperarla, yo se lo terrible que es vivir en los calabozos de la mansión de tu familia pero... Prefiero que este segura ahí que muerta afuera y se que tu prefieres lo mismo-

La serpiente se sintió perdido, ella tenía razón pero las ganas de recuperarla, las ganas de verla a salvo lo estaban consumiendo aunque su interior se desmoronara el solo asintió con frivolidad y Luna analizó aquella expresión con aquel aspecto soñador, como si sus palabras solo fueran un viejo relato sin importancia.

-Se como te sientes pero confía, todo saldrá bien.. Ella es fuerte- Él volvió a asentir incapaz de hablar.

Mientras, en la mansión. Una fría sensación recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el suelo bajó su cuerpo, estaba amarrada de las manos y los tobillos en posición fetal en la oscuridad de una habitación que no le resultaba familiar, las paredes eran de piedra y la única iluminación que percibía provenía de la puerta de barrotes circular en la que se podían apreciar unas escaleras y nada más.

Aún recordaba el cuerpo inerte del rubio cuando lo dejó, sus labios moverse, pero.. ¿qué había dicho? Intentaba recordar pero no podía, se sentía débil, pérdida y asustada y cuanto más intentaba soltarse el agarre se aferraba a su piel haciéndola sangrar.

Draco, Draco...

Solo podía pensar en él, ¿estaría muerto? el solo pensarlo hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor, uno más mortífero que el físico, un dolor tan profundo y ancestral que se alojaba en su pecho creando un vacío, un vacío inmenso que abarcaba su ser entero.

Draco...

Lloró de nuevo antes de que unos pasos en la escalera la hicieran girar la cabeza, Colagusano la miró sonriendo como solía hacerlo, mostrando sus dientes saltones como los de un ratón y aquellos ojos diminutos y malvados.

Jaló de ella diciendo palabras que no entendió obligándola a subir las escaleras a rastras, transportándola por la mansión, pasillos largos que no se preocupo en observar, hasta que llegó a una oscura habitación, la iluminación del candelabro superior hacía que ligeros destellos verdes se proyectaran en los muebles de cedro oscuro, era un lugar frío y lúgubre, un lugar en el que no le gustaría morir.

-Déjala Colagusano- Ordenó una voz serpentina, como el siseo de un reptil, Hermione lo vio, ahí materializado con su larga túnica negra cubriendo aquella piel pálida, Lord Voldemort.

El temor la acorraló y lo miró sin entender, sus ojos filosos como las rendijas de una serpiente la hicieron agachar la mirada, maldad infinita, eso percibió.

-Mírame- Ordenó y ella levantó el rostro lentamente.

-Te preguntaras porque no he acabado con tu vida..- Habló él, deslizando los dedos por su varita, un hueso pálido como su piel por la que habían caído infinidad de personas, Hermione no respondió solo espero el cruel destino que esperaba por ella- Una sangre sucia como tu no merece mayores esfuerzos, pero resulta que el destino a decido que una escoria como tu resulte sumamente practica y necesaria- Continuo, la leona no sabia a que se refería solo sabía que aquello sería malo, terrible- Te dejaré libre- Sonrió con malicia, levantando la varita y Hermione entendió.

-No por favor..-Gimió ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Imperio- "Serás fiel a mi, lucharas por mis ideales y me traerás al elegido, asesinaras a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino y harás todo lo que ordene" Pensó el mago oscuro con la varita apuntando a la castaña quien se dejó caer ante el peso de sus ordenes, luchando por negarse peros siendo débil por el dolor que había en su pecho, por Draco, por Harry, por Ron, por todos, por su dolor se dejó vencer.

-Probaré algo contigo, ponte de pie- Ordenó de nuevo.

-Si mi señor..- Las palabras salieron solas, estaba hecho. Voldemort sonrió satisfecho.

Movió la varita y tiras negra brotaron desde la punta, serpientes que siguieron a la chica hasta colarse por su piel, dolorosamente, recorriendo su cuerpo como tatuajes subieron por su cintura, sus brazos, en total cuatro serpientes oscurecían su piel pálida.

-Ellas te recordaran a quien perteneces- Mencionó Voldemort, acariciando la cabeza de Nagini quien se había escurrido por la habitación para observar curiosa lo que acontecía allí- Vete ya y no regreses sin él- Ordenó.

Hermione cegada por el Imperio asintió, saliendo de ahí sin saber que pronto se encontraría con un rival al que amaba, un rival al que debería asesinar.

* * *

Gracias a: temainalumi-chan, MarijoAlvarez, , Luna White 29 y NeiNei por los Reviews espero el capítulo les agrade.

Dejen sus Reviews, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto (más pronto de lo que piensan)


	4. Errores, recuerdos y fantasmas

Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling.

Los sucesos están basado en el libro 6 y el 7.

En este capitulo sabremos un poco más de su relación. Me pareció necesario *^*

**Errores, recuerdos y fantasmas.**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la platica con Luna y el tiempo no lograba tranquilizar al joven rubio, sentía que cada paso que daba lo hacía retroceder cinco y pronto, el recuperar a la castaña se había vuelto una misión inalcanzable e improbable.

Harry había entendido después de que el rubio argumentara los motivos del porque no acudir a su rescate, Ron por otro lado había sido el perfecto imbécil que solía ser cuando la situación pintaba mal pero con el paso de los días y la presión sofocando a los jóvenes magos pronto se vieron cooperando en la que antes parecía ser una misión imposible.

Juntos lograron recuperar la copa de Hufflepuff, internándose en la bodega de Bellatrix en Gringotts, había sido un largo recorrido pero en ese instante se encontraban por fin en una zona tranquila.

-Aún no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado- Dijo Ron tirado en el suelo, sus piernas extendidas y la mirada en los cielos nublados. Harry permanecía en silencio con la pequeña copa entre sus dedos mientras Draco, de pie y con la cabeza en otro mundo, intentó relajarse.

El silencio se vio sofocado tras un gemido adolorido del moreno, Harry parecía poseído cuando Draco lo observó, nunca había presenciado algo como tal pero Ron solo se inclinó hacia su amigo como si estuviese familiarizado con ese tipo de reacción.

-Hogwarts, el próximo está en Hogwarts- Dijo Harry, Ron asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Es muy largo de explicar, debemos ir a Hogwarts es algo relacionado con Ravenclaw, vi a la dama gris- Dijo Harry vagamente, como intentando recopilar la información- Esta furioso, sabe que buscamos horrocruxes- Ron lo miró asustado, Draco estaba perdido, no entendía que pasaba.

-¿No crees que se este debilitante? Estamos matando partes de su alma ¿no?- Dijo Ron.

-No lo creo, ahora lo siento más.. peligroso- Draco no sabía que pensar pero Harry lo miró sabiendo que debía explicarse.

-De alguna manera u otra, la mente de "el que no debe ser nombrado" esta conectada con la mía, a veces veo o siento las cosas que él siente-

-¿Y no es peligroso?- Preguntó el rubio, Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Ron miró a Harry, se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la presencia del rubio aunque la rivalidad podía con ellos.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts- Draco solo levantó la mirada con el iris gris inexpresivo.

-¿Estas loco? Es dónde te quiere-

-Lo se Ron, pero ahí es donde esta el Horrocrux..-

-Hay que ir entonces- Fue Draco quien rompió el silencio, Harry lo miró y solo se levantó cogiendo su mochila colgándosela al hombro extendió su mano, Ron la tomó primero seguido del rubio y los tres desaparecieron sin dejar rastros.

Ya que era imposible aparecer dentro del castillo se les vio en Hogsmeade, los caminos solitarios y sombríos no eran ni el recuerdo de un pueblo pintoresco que solía ser, ahora era desolador, la oscuridad arrastraba todo a su paso pero lo más atroz fue aquel chillido alarmante cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-¡POTTER!- Se escuchó un grito.

Los estaban esperando, Harry corrió y tras él fueron Ron y Draco, buscando ocultarse en las callejuelas mientras los mortífagos corrían tras su rastro, entraron en un camino sin salida, una reja oxidada les impedía avanzar, fue ese el momento en el que una puerta se abrió a su costado.

-Potter por aquí- Dijo una voz y los chicos lo siguieron sin importarles si aquello era una trampa o no, no tenían tiempo para seguir otro camino.

Draco alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquel hombre, su piel se tornó pálida, sus ojos grises, atormentados se abrieron cual platos antes de ser arrastrado por Ron dentro del pub.

Había visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué te sucede Malfoy?- Dijo Ron visiblemente enojado- ¿Acaso buscas que nos atrapen?-

No lo escuchaba solo podía pensar en la expresión del profesor antes de lanzar la maldición asesina, aquella imagen lo perseguía todas las noches, no podía olvidarlo.

-No debieron venir aquí- Dijo aquel anciano.

-Tenemos que entrar al castillo- Dijo Harry pero Draco dejo de escuchar, se separó cuanto pudo de ellos con la mirada gélida en el hombre recordando aquel día, recordando lo que había pasado.

Él lo había asesinado, su parecido con el profesor Dumbledore era desconcertante pero no podía ser él. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando aclararse, ellos hablaban y Draco solo deseaba huir.

* * *

Diciembre, 1997.

Los días habían pasado transformándose en semanas y su agonía se había disipado por ella, una "sangre sucia" una impura, casi sentía la mirada de sus antepasados posada en sus hombros cuando la observaba furtivamente entre las clases, se había desmoronado frente a ella, un Malfoy se había hecho pedazos ante la carga de obligaciones que quería ignorar y ella, sin esperar nada a cambio le había dado su apoyo, sin titubear, sin preguntar.

Así empezó su amistad y no hubo vuelta atrás, pasaban las tardes en un claro que el rubio había encontrado cuando buscaba apartarse de todos y todo, Luna los había descubierto pero confiaba en que no diría nada.

Fue aquel diciembre cuando todo comenzó a pender de un hilo, siempre había sido así, siempre supo que llegaría el punto en el que debía apartarse de ella.

Hermione la perfecta, Hermione la amiga de San Potter, defensora de los derechos de los olvidados, ella no podría jamás alejarse de la guerra que se acercaba en picada y eso lo aterraba.

Aún recordaba con terror cuando le habían dado la misión de asesinar al director, lo habían amenazado con matar a su madre si fallaba. Había visto aquellos ojos gélidos y grises como los suyos, el dolor que reflejaron no le permitieron negarse, aceptó y con ello cerró su destino.

No podía pensar siquiera en más, su madre estaba en peligro y Lucius ya no tenía fuerza para protegerla, sobre él caía el peso de su familia, de los ideales que los habían arrastrado a eso.

Aquel día la marca oscura palpitaba más que nunca, debía hacerlo y pronto.

Caminó por los pasillos del colegio con la mirada perdida, las manos en los bolsillos antes de verla. Llevaba un par de libros entre los brazos y al encontrarse con él sonrío con dulzura, Malfoy no respondió simplemente se quedó inexpresivo como si su presencia le fuera indiferente.

-Draco.. ¿estás bien?- Preguntó ella, mirando hacía ambos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los viese, durante un tiempo habían mantenido en secreto aquella tregua, algo de ambos.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo Granger?- Soltó con desprecio aquel apellido que había dejado de usar y que abofeteó a la chica haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qu..ué pasa?-

-Pasa que tu presencia me fastidia, ¿por qué no vas a meter las narices en un jodido libro a la biblioteca?- Contestó él - O mejor, ve con tus padres muggles y deja de fingir que tienes algún talento mágico asquerosa sangre sucia- Si la chica se hubiera fijado se habría percatado del ligero temblor en las manos del chico pero con cada palabra notaba como la vista se le nublaba, no entendía a Draco Malfoy.

Debía hacerlo pero verla de esa forma lo hacía más difícil, apretó los puños incapaz de moverse y fue ella quien lo hizo pero no para irse, su mano pequeña impacto contra su mejilla del rubio haciendo que los cabellos platinados cubrieran parcialmente aquella vista helada.

Hermione resguardó la mano en su pecho como si el tacto le hubiese quemado y antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Draco permaneció de pie, viendo aquel punto de cabellos castaños que se iba perdiendo al final del pasillo, se llevó una mano a la zona enrojecida donde ella había golpeado, acariciando, sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía, se tronaba vacío y gris.

Odiaba todo, odiaba su maldito apellido y por primera vez habría deseado ser uno de esos chicos que no se preocupaban por nada más que los deberes del colegio.

Como un llamado sintió la marca arder, apretó los puños caminando por el pasillo. Nunca había intentado nada con ella, a pesar de que había aceptado que le atraía, a pesar de que aquellos pequeños labios sonrojados despertaban en él sensaciones inexploradas pero, mantuvo siempre aquel perfil vagamente amigable sabiendo que no podría ofrecer más.

Caminaba como una furia por el castillo, su desdicha cobró forma de odio y haciendo gala de sus atributos de prefecto hizo rabiar a tanto alumno se cruzó por su camino, pero nada borró de su cabeza aquella expresión afligida de la castaña que vio antes.

Las clases pasaron y por suerte no coincidieron en ninguna, cuando terminaron se dirigió a la sala común, incluso sus compañeros de casa lo notaban raro, más distante de lo normal.

Se refugió en su habitación y todos sus recuerdos iban hacia un solo lugar, hacía una persona, no había forma de sacarla de su cabeza, era como si se hubiera instalado ahí eternamente, solo cuando el golpe insistente de la puerta lo hastió se levantó a ver quien era.

Pansy, una morena de figura sensual y mirada ladina y oscura le dedicó una sonrisa pero Draco no estaba de humor para ella, ni para nadie.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- Preguntó él áspero y serio.

-Tranquilo Draco, te ha llegado estoy- La mujer aleteo sus pestañas antes de tenderle el sobre color crema enrollado y atado con un lazo verde botella.

Él lo cogió y la miró con una ceja arqueada incitándola a marcharse y ella solo lo hizo antes de soltar un bufido enfadada.

Cerró la puerta, y se sentó sobre su cama abriendo el pergamino fijando su mirada en la pulcra ortografía, su padre.

Apretó la hoja entre sus dedos, se levantó, las manos le temblaron y sus ojos gélidos inyectados por rabia parecían querer salir de su órbita, destrozó su baúl, deshizo la cama descontrolado y arrojo cuanto objeto llego a su mano destrozando los frascos de pociones que se desparramaron en el suelo.

Estaba furioso.

Tenía un par de días para actuar.

* * *

Hermione aún no podía entender que había pasado, las cosas iban bien pero con Draco nunca se sabía. Había sido cruel, sus palabras le habían hecho un daño que no podía explicar, ¿por qué dolía tanto? se sentía morir.

Había aceptado, para su desgracia, que le quería. No era una simple simpatía, aquel día en los baños cuando lo vio quebrado había sentido esa ferviente necesidad de ayudarlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado abrumadoramente, no lo podía siquiera creer pero lo quería, era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, no era ese estúpido, tramposo y manipulador que todo mundo creía, era un chico frágil, uno que probablemente no tuvo un camino y ella había decidido ayudar.

Claro que se vio vislumbrada ante aquellos pequeños actos que mostraban compasión, una simple sonrisa despertó sus sentimientos como si hubieran estado siempre ahí, esperando por él.

Una lagrima solitaria se escapó desde sus ojos marrones hacía su mentón y ella la secó negando, estaba cerca de las mazmorras sin saber realmente como es que sus pasos la habían llevado ahí.

Las clases habían pasado tan lentas, el día había sido en general tan insignificantes desde que lo vio y de pronto se encontraba ahí, como una tonta esperando que él apareciera, que le sonriera como lo había hecho tantas veces, era una estúpida pues sabía que con un solo "lo siento" ella lo perdonaría.

Se reprendió mentalmente dispuesta a irse pero se topó con alguien, una figura alargada y masculina que la escrutó con desprecio. Zabini.

La chica levantó el rostro sorprendida y los ojos de él, oscuros como la noche se tornaron peligrosos.

-¿Qué hace una sabelotodo insufrible como tu por estos lares tan apartados?- Preguntó el moreno, Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a ignorarlo pero un agarre la detuvo.

El chico la había tomado de la cintura y dos gorilas aparecieron detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?- Preguntó la castaña intentando que su voz sonara tan fuerte y segura como pretendía pero solo fue un chillido quedo y estrangulado.

-Deberías tener más respeto a tus superiores sangre sucia, hablar como le corresponde a alguien como tu- Y sin previo aviso su mano se enredo en la mata de cabellos castaño de la chica jalando de ella para que pe pegara contra la pared fría de las mazmorras.

Por primera vez en la vida deseo que Snape metiera su larga nariz en sus asuntos, no deseaba estar ahí con la mirada mortífera del moreno sobre ella, se sentía insegura y perdida.

-Discúlpate - Ordeno el chico.

-Suéltame- La chica se movió con insistencia y fuerza pero eso solo logró que el chico jalara sus cabellos con más rudeza al punto de tirarla al piso, haciendo que ella se sintiera humillada y deshecha.

-Discúlpate, de rodillas- Su sonrisa le provocó asco y estaba al borde del llanto cuando Goyle a su lado pateo la varita lejos de ella.

-No tengo porque disculparme, si algún profesor se entera te irá mal- Se defendió ella pero él no pareció escucharlo solo se inclinó hacía ella leyendo su expresión con su mirada penetrante.

-Dije que te disculpes- Sonrió- Quizás un crucio te enseñe una lección- Ella lo miró horrorizada y se encogió cuanto pudo cuando el levantó la varita.

-Expelliarmus- Hermione se encontró con la mirada horrorizada de Draco y no fue capaz de moverse.

-¿Qué mierda haces Malfoy?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Déjala en paz Zabini- Su voz mortífera heló la sangre de la castaña cuando miró al grupo de serpientes.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera defendiendo a una asquerosa sangre sucia?- Preguntó el moreno y una de sus cejas se arqueó.

Draco lo miró con odio apretando la varita entre sus dedos, Hermione por un momento pensó que lanzaría una imperdonable pero solo mantuvo su varita firme, mirando a las serpientes.

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga o no, solo déjala en paz si valoras tu pellejo- Sus ojos se entrecerraron, aquellos icebergs se congelaron como tormentas incontrolables, Zabini solo frunció el ceño y con elegancia recogió su varita, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a Hermione antes de regresar su atención al rubio.

-Te regodeas de tu nombre y tu sangre y no eres mas que un vil traidor, no mereces la marca- Y salió de ahí, seguido por los gorilas que antes defendieron como guerreros a la serpiente desterrada.

Hermione aún permanecía en el suelo con la atención puesta en él, mirándolo entre tímida y confundida.

Ahí estaba, la dueña de sus confusiones en el suelo, indefensa y él solo supo acercarse tendiendo su mano como una invitación, ella lo miró con duda pero cuando se encontró con las nieves derretidas de sus ojos solo supo tomarlo levantándose, acomodando su falta y sus cabellos.

Lo miró por unos segundos sin entender la inspección de aquellos ojos sobre ella, parecía querer hablar sin embargo, inexpresivo guardó silencio.

-Malfoy.. yo.. Gra...- Pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando sus labios húmedos y fríos se estamparon contra los suyos, su sorpresa fue demasiada, el tacto cálido de sus dedos contra su cintura la hicieron estremecer y respondió con suavidad y timidez al huracán que la besó con desesperación, con agonía como si la vida se le fuera en ello pero pronto se dejo vencer ante su cariño.

Se dejó moldear por ella, disfrutando más de lo imaginado lo que ella le entrego como un sutil néctar dulce se dejo arrastrar.

Había sido su culpa, había sido aquel amargo sentir de saberla en peligro, ella lo había orillado a entregarse aunque fuera por un momento a eso que sentía.

Sintió sus delgados brazos rodeándolo y él hizo lo mismo, un acto tan cercano y profundo como un abrazo, casi sintió a su padre alzando la varita para torturarlo.

Aspiró su aroma cuando sus labios se separaron y disfrutó de su cercanía por escasos segundos.

-Draco.. pueden vernos..-

-No me importa- Hermione sonrió sobre sus labios y él descubrió que solo esa sonrisa hacía que lo demás se redujera a nada.

-Hermione..-

La desesperación en su voz hizo que la leona endulzara su mirada acariciando sus cabellos, estaban demás las preguntas, ella entendía, era como si estuviesen conectados de una manera sobrenatural.

-No tienes que decir nada..-

-Tengo que- Suplicó él y el agarre firme de sus manos la atrajo aún más- Lo siento- Lo sentía desmoronarse de nuevo, lo abrazó en la oscuridad de las mazmorras donde se creían invisibles al mundo.

-Lo se..- Murmuró ella.

-Hermione..- Ella lo animó a hablar con su atención en él, sentía que de pronto quería que ella supiese todo, que lo entendiera, que lo guiara pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, no podía mezclarla en la oscuridad que lo arrastraba, no podía permitir que ella se metiera en algo tan ruin- Quédate conmigo- De sus labios parecía una orden, con aquella voz aterciopelada llena de seguridad pero el brillo sutil en su mirada le hizo ver que no era más que una suplica.

-Estoy contigo Draco..- Murmuró ella y se puso de puntas para alcanzar sus labios y la suavidad con la que ella acarició su boca le hicieron flotar, era débil, junto a ella sus barreras se desmoronaban, sus fuerzas se esfumaban, con ella su mundo completo giraba y es que había hecho en pocos días lo que nadie logró jamás. Lo habían hecho sentir.. humano.

Draco el insensible, el engreído, el cruel, el prepotente se doblegó por ella.

Se besaron dulcemente largo rato antes de que tuviera que separarse de ella a regañadientes. Cuando ella le hizo un puchero infantil no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa, se abrazó a él y se quedaron en silencio de esa forma.

-Tengo miedo- Dijo ella y Draco solo bajó ligeramente el rostro para observarla- No quiero despertar y que las cosas sean como antes- Esas palabras lo hicieron tensarse y ella lo sintió.

-No pasará- Aseguró y Hermione le creyó, quizás ese fue su error -Ven, te acompañaré a tu sala común...- Se ofreció, el camino lo recorrieron abrazados sin importarles que alguien los encontrase, ya era tarde algunos debían estar en el gran comedor, otros haciendo deberes en las salas comunes.

Cuando estuvieron en la torre Draco se despidió con un beso fugaz antes de desaparecer dejando a Hermione con un extraño sentir, dividida entre la felicidad y la preocupación.

Draco sabía que estaba siendo injusto, egoísta, que solo pensaba en él pero su mundo se desmoronaba, se diluía, se perdía y quería una pizca de felicidad por efímera que resultara y si estaba en Hermione la tomaría aunque así se ganara su odio.

Se sentía dividido, sabía que hacía mal pero no podía retroceder había algo que lo frenaba, como si ella pudiese salvarlo.

Llegó a su sala común ignorando por completo las miradas se asombro entre los estudiantes, era evidente que la noticia había corrido rápido.

Sonrió ladeado con superioridad y los miró sobre su hombro antes de encerrarse en su cuarto comprobando que los elfos ya habían acomodado todo de nuevo. Se dejo caer sobre su cama y a pesar de su amargura pudo recordar la timidez de Hermione, rememorando aquel momento y dejándose guiar por el recuerdo dejo que la noche pasase.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba decidido, el tiempo corría a prisa y no había nada que pudiera hacer, en la sala común nadie se atrevió a meterse con él, era Draco Malfoy así defendiera a una hija de muggles, el apellido tenía un peso importante.

Se alistó y cuando tuvo el uniforme sobre el cuerpo se abrió paso por los pasillos del colegio, los alumnos solían abrir los caminos a su andar, tenía una fama como prefecto bastante mala por lo que muy pocos se atrevían a meterse con él.

Casi pudo percibir un manojo de nervios cuando atravesó las puertas del gran comedor, la mesa de Slytherin estaba llena al igual que las de las otras casas, percibió la mirada de Hermione y notó, a pesar de la distancia, como ella se sonrojaba.

Sonrió de aquella manera ladeada resguardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dirigió su andar con aquella superioridad y seguridad que lo habían acompañado siempre hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

La castaña lo miró de reojo y notó como algunos Slytherins como Zabini y Parkinson la miraban con especial atención.

-El traidor se ha dignado a venir..- Mencionó Zabini cuando Draco se sentó frente a él pero el rubio lo ignoró dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada, de superioridad.

Parkinson a su lado sonrió maliciosa mientras el resto de la mesa ajeno a los problemas comía animadamente.

-¿Qué dirías si de pronto un maleficio se escapara de mi varita rumbo a ella?- Parkinson rió de nuevo pero Draco endureció su mirada apretando los puños. Zabini aprovechó aquella muestra de interés para continuar- Podría simplemente acorralarla en la biblioteca..- Pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando las manos de Malfoy aferraron su túnica sobresaltando a todos en la mesa de las serpientes.

Pansy emitió un chillido y Zabini alcanzó a levantar su varita rumbo al pecho de la serpiente, de pronto la atención de todo el comedor estaban puesta en ellos.

-Atrévete Zabini y no volverás a ver la luz del sol es tu jodida e insignificante vida- La mirada del rubio se ensombreció y sin que el moreno lo notara la varita de Draco ya estaba apuntando a su cuello, todo en su expresión corporal indicaba a que era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-Es una maldita sangre sucia Draco- Escupió con frialdad.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- La penetrante voz del profesor Snape sobresaltó a todos, Draco soltó la ropa del moreno con desprecio, le dirigió una mirada cargada de desdén al pálido profesor y se giró resguardando su varita.

-Nada profesor- Arrastró las palabras antes de salir de ahí con las miradas sobre su delgada figura.

No pudo evitar mirar a una Hermione sorprendida pues ella sabía a que se debía aquel incidente y todos murmurando incoherencias a su alrededor no estaban siquiera cerca de la respuesta que buscaban con insistencia.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con Malfoy?- Preguntó Ron a su lado y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, pudo percibir aquel pequeño gesto indicándole que lo siguiera y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry quien tomaba el zumo de calabaza aún bastante interesado en el camino que el rubio había tomado.

-Voy, este.. Olvide unos pergaminos en la sala común, adelántense yo los alcanzo...- Las palabras atropelladas y cargadas de mentiras la llevaron a arrastrar su mochila siguiendo el rumbo del Slytherin.

Nadie prestaba atención a su camino o eso pensó ella pues una rubia en la mesa de los Ravenclaw la miraba con interés.

Giró por un pasillo vacío como si sus pies quisieran guiarla, era estúpido pero sentía que él había tomado aquel camino solitario considerando la hora.

Giró otro tramo, bajo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y cuando pensó que incluso el gesto de Draco había sido un invento de su imaginación se rindió dispuesta a marcharse pero algo la retuvo, una mano se ajustó a su muñeca haciendo que girara bruscamente. Ahogó un gritó cuando unos dedos fríos y alargados cubrieron sus labios y fue literalmente arrastrada hacia un salón que había sido abandonado probablemente dos generaciones atrás, se decía que era por los boggarts.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y se giró enfadada dispuesta a golpear al ser que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso con ella pero su enfado se fue tan pronto se encontró con él. Draco.

Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa estúpida pero los nervios podían con ella, incluso sus manos temblaron, verlo a la distancia con el gran comedor separándolos no se comparaba en absolutamente nada a tenerlo frente a ella, con esos ojos suyos cargados de sentimientos que no entendía, cargados de desesperación.

-Casi me matas del susto..- Murmuró cuando el silencio se alargo hasta el punto se volverse incomodo.

Él solo la miraba, apoyado en una de las mesas con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón entrecerrando su mirada emitiendo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que lo hacían irresistible, aparte de ser un cretino el muy cabrón estaba hermoso y la había besado, el pensamiento tiñó sus mejillas en rosa hecho que él no pasó por alto.

-¿Qué fue eso del gran comedor?- Preguntó la chica tímidamente, el semblante de Draco cambió de nuevo, bajó ligeramente el rostro y es que un pensamiento llevaba a otro, todo lo llevaba a lo mismo y sinceramente estaba arto de pensar.

-Zabini es un imbécil- Contestó como si eso le diera sentido a todo.

-¿Dijo algo de mi?-

-No quiero hablar de eso Granger- Hermione se encogió al ser llamaba así, apretó la mochila entre sus dedos y él se tomo aquel momento para observarla de verdad.

Ciertamente no era una belleza extravagante y vanidosa. No era alta, por lo menos él alcanzaba a sacarle una cabeza de altura, su cuerpo había adquirido curvas bastante interesantes con el paso de los años aunque eran discretas, ni exageradas ni diminutas simplemente perfectas, su expresión dolida e incluso enojada solo le hacían lucir adorable, si es que ese adjetivo existía en su vocabulario, su boca era pequeña, sonrojada y extrañamente apetecible, su piel no era pálida como la de él, era más bien un tono canela sumamente bajo, sonrosado , tersa a simple vista, tenía una mata de cabellos castaños que llevaba a la mitad de su espalda, siempre indomables aunque en rizos que amenazaban con ser suaves al tacto y él lo había confirmado, aquel día los llevaba sujetos en una peineta que los hacía caer en cascada quedando un par de mechones rebeldes coronando su rostro, era.. Hermosa... Incluso su mirada almendrada buscando la suya con desesperación le supo a dulzura, todo en ella le resultaba dulce, cálido y cegador. Hermione Jane Granger lo vislumbraba y la deseaba aún así el pecho doliera al saber que le partiría el corazón la necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que quería aunque tuviera que dejarla y la realidad es que no quería hacerlo simplemente debía.

-Acércate..- Pidió él y ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-Tus cambios de humor están empezando a confundirme..- Murmuró de manera casi imperceptible.

Él volvió a sonreír pero Hermione aún lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, miró como el extendía su mano hacia ella como una invitación dejando atrás aquella fría orden.

Lo miró y tras un segundo extendió su mano hacía él sintiendo aquella agradable descarga que recorría su piel cuando él la tocaba. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y sin previo aviso él tiró de ella y sus cuerpos chocaron.

Hermione puso sus manos en los hombros de él buscando estabilidad pues las rodillas comenzaron a temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?- Preguntó él en un susurro antes de besarla, sus labios chocaron con desesperación, Draco la besó como si en ella pudiera encontrar la salvación y Hermione respondió con timidez, de nuevo dándole a cucharadas lo que él esperaba recibir completo. Sintió el tímido recorrido de su lengua cuando sus labios la recibieron, todo el mundo parecía cobrar un sentido especial como en aquellas historias, como si encontrara la calma en aquella guerra interna que libraba.

Sus manos la aferraron y ella empezó a delirar hipnotizada por él, casi se podía sentir derretir entre su agarre, estaba encantada, perdida, enamorada. No quería soltarse incluso cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo peligrosamente, sus dedos serpentinos y expertos se colaron por su túnica haciendo que el cuerpo entero ardiera de expectación. El vientre ardió incluso sintió sus propios dedos revolviendo los cabellos platinados de él "¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?" Había preguntado él, ella podría hacer la misma pregunta pues el mundo entero podría desmoronarse pero ella seguiría perdida en sus labios solo si su aliento resistía.

Jaló sus cabellos y él enredo sus dedos en los de ella, soltando la peineta permitiendo que la cascada de chocolate brotara por su delgada espalda desprendiendo un olor dulzón, la deseaba y ella no ayudo con el pequeño gemido que brotó desde su garganta; solo supieron detenerse cuando les hizo falta el aire y se miraron con intensidad como si se reconocieran, como si el mundo se hubiera reducido a esas almas encontrándose en la adversidad de una guerra, dos bandos opuestos y a la vez aliados.

-Draco..- Murmuró ella y él solo la miró acariciando su cintura en la posición dónde su mano se había resguardado, entre la túnica y su camisa blanca, Ella enrojeció al sentir el calor de su palma contra su piel sensible y ardiente. - No juegues conmigo, por favor..- Suplicó y a él se le estremeció el corazón.

Solo supo negar con el rostro, no quería jugar con ella.. Solo la necesitaba, como si nada pudiera darle las fuerzas necesarias, la necesitaba con el agua en el desierto ¿qué podía hacer? Era una serpiente, una astuta que conseguía lo que quería. No tenía la nobleza de un león, él siempre sería un Malfoy, un mortífago con el tatuaje ardiendo en su antebrazo y ella. La amiga de San Potter.

Hermione sonrió aunque algo la alertó él lo leyó en su mirada, respondió a su sonrisa con una torcida, esa mueca medio burlona, medio sarcástica que a ella no le satisfacía, nunca lo había visto sonreír simplemente, fresco, como un chico de su edad.. Le desconcertaba.

-Ven conmigo- Pidió y ella lo miró extrañada- Al anochecer, cuando nadie este en los pasillos.. En la sala común de los prefectos...- Hermione se quedó por un segundo petrificada, era inexperta en el tema más no era idiota y sabía a que se refería pero ¿confiaría en él? Su mirada suplicante la convenció, era como si la necesitara, no entendía aquella agonía que se filtraba en sus iris color cielo atormentado solo sabía que quería curarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior asintió torpemente.

-Ahora vaya a su clase que llegara tarde señorita perfecta- Le robó un último beso y ella dio un respingo mirando aterrada su reloj de muñeca.

-Diablos, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó y le dio un golpe en el brazo para después girarse, gracias a Merlín no tropezó cuando emprendió su carrera hacía el aula de encantamientos.

Draco no pudo evitar reír al verla de esa forma, se quedó un segundo en silencio con la tenue oscuridad de aquel aula, aún apoyado contra la mesa descubrió su brazo mirando la calavera oscureciendo su piel pálida, deslizó sus dedos sobre ella, mañana era el día.

Acudió a todas sus clases en una rutina que resulto pasar más aprisa, como si el tiempo quisiera burlarse de él pues no quería que la hora se acercaran, debía hacerlo aunque no sabía encontrar el valor que se había esfumado de pronto.

Se sentía perdido, hablaba, amenazaba, abusaba de su poder como prefecto más de lo necesario y nada lo satisfacía, no como ella.. Con una sutil mirada en los pasillos lo hacía sentir mejor. La acercaría a su oscuridad, la entregaría a sus demonios solo por placer, sabía que era un error pero aun no era completamente consciente de lo que sentía, no podía arrepentirse sin haberlo hecho, no podía comprender la magnitud de su error hasta arrebatarle algo valioso, hasta verla destrozada no sabría definir eso que vivía dentro de él dándole un poco de luz.

Se sintió desesperado cuando la noche iba entrado, la medalla de prefecto relucía en su pecho andando por los pasillos como un basilisco aterrando a cuanto alumno se atravesó en su paso hasta que, con el pasar de las horas, la noche ahuyentó a todos.

Se sintió nervioso e incluso se tomo un momento para ir al lugar acordado, miró la chimenea frente a él con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Para llegar a la sala común se debía atravesar un largo pasillo que conducía a un aula por lo general vacía, había un par de muebles viejos y una chimenea que a simple vista era inutilizable, tenía polvo y telarañas, un par de retratos encima, lucía abandonado y tétrico pero al parecer el director gozaba de las decoraciones excéntricas, el pensar en el anciano le hizo sentir una oleada de temor que esfumó tan pronto rozó la varita contra el borde de la chimenea provocando que un fuego verde brotara desde el suelo arrastrando su cuerpo hasta la sala común de los prefectos.

Era un lugar amplió, cálido. Había un gran candelabro en el techo y distintos muebles y libreros rodeaban la estancia redondeada, había grandes cojines frente a la chimenea y todo estaba coloreado en tonalidades verdes, rojas, amarillas y azules, como las casas.

Aquello le daba un toque pintoresco y atractivo, como un lugar alegre en el cual descansar, extraño era que rara vez se utilizaba, solo los prefectos sabían de su existencia, Draco solo la había utilizado una vez para hacer sus deberes y en ese momento estaba lejos de querer mover una pluma sobre el pergamino.

Se sintió decepcionado cuando no la encontró ahí pero supuso que se retrasaría por alguna razón así que se puso cómodo sobre un amplio sillón color rojo con la mirada perdida en la pequeña ventana que se disponía a unos metros sobre el suelo, en la pared color verde botella.

Así fue como Hermione lo encontró al aparecer en fuego verde al centro de la estancia. Llevaba los cabellos completamente revueltos y un pijama bastante curiosa, conformada por dos prendas, una blusa de botones y manga larga color rosa pálido y unos shorts que dejaban sus piernas largas al descubierto, las pantuflas le hacían lucir infantil e irresistible a la vez ¿cómo era eso posible? eran de una extraña animación muggle supuso pero todo el recorrido de su mirada se detuvo al ver su rostro.

Lo miraba con algo muy parecido al temor y nervios pero lejos de cualquiera sentimiento albergaba pasión, pasión que desconocía y quería probar.

-Llegaste- Murmuró él, ella asintió de manera imperceptible.

-Tuve que fingir dormir, fue un lío salir de la sala común..- Quiso explicar el por qué de su vestimenta pero no hizo falta pues él ya se había levantado y caminaba como una pantera en su dirección, se sintió intimidada por su presencia cegadora, se hizo pequeña y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que él la aprisionara entre sus brazos.

Lo miró y de nuevo esa conexión la hizo perder toda cordura cuando sus labios asaltaron los suyos, él derrumbo cualquiera barrera, Hermione siempre racional se dejo guiar por él en un beso que la descompuso, sentía como si él quisiera beber su alma y le aterraba el saber que no haría nada por impedirlo, si la quería podía tomarla, ella no pondría resistencia.

Él estaba perdido, entregado y completamente dejado ante ella, sus besos lo alimentaban y a la vez hacían que cada trozo de su adolorido corazón se contrajera desgarrador, entre más tomaba, más deseaba y sabía que habría un tope, pronto debería detenerse.

Hermione solo supo que estaba recostada cuando sus piernas flaquearon ante el amplio sillón que tenía detrás, el peso de la serpiente la acorraló contra el suave sofá cuando las manos de él la hicieron sentir como una mujer, cuando a fuerza de caricias y besos se fue entregando. Supo que no había vuelta atrás y ahí en la oscuridad de la sala común se dejó ir por un placer que no buscaba un nombre, era casi prohibido y él también se entregó.

La deseaba desesperadamente y en la penumbra de una noche tan oscura y mortífera se dejo ir por un sueño perturbador, con el calor de Hermione contra él, sus cuerpos desnudos descansaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"No me olvides" le había murmurado él antes de salir de ahí.

Él día siguiente fue como si nada hubiese pasado, Hermione no lo vio ni una sola vez.. Era como si él hubiese desaparecido, la noche había sido perfecta, él había sido suave, cariñoso e incluso tierno.. Le había hecho sentir más placer que dolor y eso era mucho decir de una primera vez pero no se había dignado a buscarla en todo el día y comenzó a preocuparse cuando no se presentó a ninguna de las clases que llevaba juntos, era como si Hogwarts se lo hubiera tragado.

Draco no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a ella, había tomado sus fuerzas para concentrarse en su misión, los alumnos de Slytherin no se atrevieron a meterse con él en aquel día pues su humor era especialmente malo.

Las horas pasaron rápido, como si quisieran pisar sus talones, se vistió con un traje a la medida color negro cuando ya era tarde y dejó que todos se marcharan a dormir cuando la noche cayó. Salió de su sala común y deambuló por los pasillos del castillo con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, sentía el ardor en su brazo y escuchaba aquella insistente voz en sus recuerdos.

"Mátalo o sino tu madre caerá y tu la verás morir, será tu culpa Draco.."

Aún podía recordar la mirada atormentada de Narcisa, apretó los puños con furia y se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía. Sabía que el profesor había salido aquel día y también sabía que tomaba aquel lugar para aparecerse y desaparecer, lo había investigado todo para que no hubiese errores, necesitaba hacerlo, debía hacerlo.. En silencio se despidió del colegio con cada paso, en silencio se despidió de ella subiendo las escaleras de caracol.

Escuchó voces, se aterró ante la idea de que él pudiese estar acompañado pero caminó con varita en mano y apunto al viejo profesor Dumbledore cuando lo vio.

-Draco- Dijo con educación- ¿qué te trae aquí en tan agradable noche- El rubio sintió como sus manos temblaron en torno a su varita, ¿por qué hablaba?

-Cállate- Suplicó él, las manos temblaban cuando camino en su dirección, le apuntaba y sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero estaba aterrado, ¿cómo matarlo? No lo odiaba, de hecho presentía que le agradaba.

-No debes hacerlo-

-Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo..- Supo que él entendía, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de liquido que no reconoció, siquiera supo en que momento empezó a desbordarse por sus ojos, estaba siendo dominado por el miedo, no quería hacerlo, debía y eso lo destrozaba lentamente, su alma joven se había corrompido y no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo.

-Debes saber que aún puedes salvarte, déjame ayudarte..- Razonó el mago.

-Nadie puede ayudarme..- La conversación se estaba prolongando más de lo debido, de pronto sintió que el mago poderoso que tenía frente a él lucía enfermo, indefenso- Él me eligió, debo hacerlo sino.. me matará a mi... y a mi madre..- Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas llegando hasta el suelo, Dumbledore lo miró enternecido.

-Haré esto más fácil para ti Draco..- Levantó su varita y Draco movió su varita alterado, sumamente alterado y aterrado vio como un brillo verde salía desde la punta, uno sin intención, solo un impulso de su desbocado corazón, un error, una explosión mágica de esas comunes que brotan en los pequeños cuando no se saben controlar.

Lo miró todo en cámara lenta, como aquel rayo impactó contra el pecho del profesor, miró el brillo de sus ojos apagándose antes de caer por el barandal de la torre, hacia el vacío.

Lo había matado.

Se llevo la mano al rostro y empezó a sollozar corriendo hacia el barandal como si pudiese salvarlo pero solo se encontró con las figuras negras volando hacia el castillo, las barreras de Dumbledore habían caído por su deceso y los Aurores que custodiaban el colegio no pudieron prevenir el que un alumno se aliara al bando oscuro.

Ese día el caos se desató, ese día Draco Malfoy desapareció sin dejar rastros.

* * *

-Malfoy..- Escuchó y miró la mano de Ron tronando los dedos en sus narices.

-Por un momento pensé que te habían petrificado- Dijo Harry cuando el rubio despertó de sus recuerdos, Dumbledore frente a ellos bajaba las escaleras con una pequeña bandeja llena de comida mirando al rubio con suspicacia.

-Estoy cansado es solo eso..- Se justificó el rubio acercándose a la bandeja, tomando la bebida que el señor le ofrecía.

-Señor Dumbledore, necesitamos entrar al castillo- Dijo Harry y Draco se enfocó en los planes olvidado aquellos horribles recuerdos por un momento.

* * *

**_Debes hacerlo, debes buscar a Harry Potter.._** No puedo, él es mi amigo. **_Debes entregárselo al señor tenebroso... _**NO, déjame en paz... Sal de mi cabeza.. **_No quieres que me mueva sangre sucia.. Será mejor que lo busques y pronto.._**

Las voces de aquellas horribles serpientes no dejaban de escucharse a cada paso que daba, se internaba en el bosque como si quisiera perderse en él para nunca salir de ahí, Hermione se sentía sola, perdida, acosada por esos fantasmas mortíferos que amenazaban a su razón, debía encontrar a Harry porque las serpientes se lo recordaban y si daba señales de arrepentimiento estas se movían en su piel, torturándola.

Lloró de nuevo jalando sus cabellos dejándose caer contra un árbol, sollozando.

No puedo hacerlo, prefiero morir.. **_Morir es demasiado simple, no te dejaríamos hacerlo.. _**Para, por favor..

Siguió llorando con aquella lucha interna hasta que se abandonó a un sueño donde lunas llenas, maldiciones y ojos grises fueron los protagonistas.

* * *

Holaaa, gracias a quienes están leyendo *-*

Se que la historia da giros muy dramáticos pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Me gusta el drama.

No quiero adelantarme al final (ya lo tengo todo planeado)

Solo diré que soy fiel creyente de los finales felices. 3

Quisiera saber su opinión así que si me dejan un lindo comentario me harían muy feliz

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
